


Afternoon

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Erotic Massage, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Massage, Prostitute Rowena, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria nods and rises, letting her eyes skate over the shorter, curvier woman, understanding that she's been granted a privilege, since the madam rarely take on clients herself. “I think I can be flexible.”</p><p>Rowena's smile broadens and her voice takes on a thicker lilt as she looks up through her lashes at Victoria. “Flexible is quite good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rowena/Victoria Argent, DC, afternoon

“Long day, dear?” comes a voice with a soft accent to it from beside her.

Victoria glances up from the untouched glass of wine she's been staring into for – well, who knows how long – and huffs a soft laugh. “That obvious?”

“Aye,” the woman says and extends her hand. “Rowena. Claudia's out today. That alright?”

Victoria nods and rises, letting her eyes skate over the shorter, curvier woman, understanding that she's been granted a privilege, since the madam rarely take on clients herself. “I think I can be flexible.”

Rowena's smile broadens and her voice takes on a thicker lilt as she looks up through her lashes at Victoria. “Flexible is quite good.”

Victoria follows the shorter woman up the stairs, and into the hotel room, nodding once. It's just the way she likes it, and she relaxes a bit, knowing that Claudia has left her in good hands, made sure all her preferences have been passed along. She pays enough money for this service that she expects to have her every wish thoroughly indulged.

Victoria glances over the massage oils that are set out, ruminating over her choice as Rowena gently disrobes her, taking care to put her clothing properly on the hangers by the door. Victoria loathes wrinkles.

She chooses a bottle and hands it to Rowena, who offers her a smile and then steps back to allow Victoria to stretch herself across the bed, reveling in the feel of her skin against the extremely soft blanket. (Victoria is particular about the fabrics that touch her skin.)

Rowena strips quietly, humming a tune that Victoria recognizes, something her mother use to sing, the words in her grandmother's tongue. Usually she demands quiet, but Victoria finds it rather soothing, and so she allows it.

Rowena warms the oil in her hands a moment, then gently places slick hands on Victoria's lower back, rubbing gently. She follows the proscribed pattern, lower back up to shoulders, then feet upwards along Victoria's long, long legs.

Victoria takes a few deep breaths and then feels herself relaxing minute by minute, as Rowena's sure hands knead into her tension-knotted muscles. Working on Capital Hill is not good for her blood pressure.

The smaller woman shifts and then slides her hands up from Victoria's thighs, cups the curve of her ass gently and then begins squeezing gently. Rowena parts the soft globes, makes sure to run a finger down the cleft between them, slicking up the flushed starburst with a teasing pad of finger, and then she pulls back off the bed.

Victoria stretches languidly, and then turns herself over, eyes flicking over Rowena a long moment before she nods her permission for the woman to continue.

Rowena takes a spot on the bed, kneeling between Victoria's parted thighs and rests re-slicked hands on the taller woman's hips, starting there and moving upwards slowly, focused on her work as Victoria closes her eyes and lets the sensations settle in.

Rowena's hands move to cup Victoria's breasts, sliding gently up and across the peaked nipples, and then down again, squeezing softly and then sliding back down to her abdomen.

She moves down to Victoria's feet once more, massaging up her calves and thighs, and then parting them to get her hand in between.

One oiled thumb rubs along the valley between, just enough to tease, while Rowena's other hand rises to glide her palms across Victoria's nipples once more.

Rowena transitions effortlessly from the massage to the sex, sliding her fingers lightly back and forth until Victoria's arching into her touch, only adding pressure in tiny increments. It's not until the taller woman is rocking her hips upward, white teeth biting down into scarlet lips, that Rowena slides two fingers inside her, curling upwards, while her thumb rubs circles around the hard little bundle of nerves above Victoria's entrance.

Rowena's other hand slides underneath and the pad of her middle finger glides along the tight pucker there, and she's rewarded with a soft gasp from Victoria as she relaxes into the flush that's creeping across her gut, starts working her body along with Rowena, hands lifting to her own breasts, rolling her nipples in between long, elegant fingers.

Victoria's orgasm builds slowly, until she feels as if she's been hovering on the edge forever, and then Rowena suddenly curls her fingers inside Victoria, while she pushes the tip of her middle finger inside Victoria's ass, and that's enough to send her over the edge.

Rowena keeps her hands moving as Victoria's shudders and clenches rhythmically around her, until her tiny gasps cease,, and she flops back bonelessly.

Rowena withdraws to the bathroom to wash her hands and wet the soft cloth with warm water and Victoria's preferred soap and then cleans her client thoroughly.

Victoria rises and allows Rowena to pull the robe around her, looking over the shorter woman as she ties Victoria's sash.

Settling into the provided chair once her robe is fastened, Victoria glances towards the small bag next to the oils, and Rowena smiles before bringing it over. There's an assortment of devices inside and she picks out three for Rowena to use as the woman pours Victoria another glass of wine.

Victoria sips at it leisurely as she watches Rowena settle on the bed, nods as the woman pushes an impossibly thick dildo into herself, then settles the clamps into place on her long, dusky nipples. Victoria softly sends her an order from time to time, 'slower' or 'faster' according to her whim, until the woman is a quivering mess, or good enough at acting like one that it makes no difference, and then she tells Rowena to stop.

She obeys immediately, and nods to Victoria's murmured thank you as she gets dressed, takes the thick envelope the lobbyist offers, and tucks it into the bag along with her other implements.

Victoria leans back in her chair as Rowena lets herself out, and lifts her wine in the air, toasting herself. She works hard at what she does, and Victoria deserves these rare moment of indulgent relaxation.

 


End file.
